Kismet
by Jessie423
Summary: This story is dedicated to my Ana. She is the biggest TwiFan I know, and is my inspiration for this story. Based on "reality." No vamps, sorry! Ana befriends the cast, helps make the movies, meanwhile her and Rob's love affair blossoms. Rob/Ana POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Kismet**

_**Information within has been primarily gleaned from registered parties. We do not own Twilight or any of its register affiliates. We are not legally affiliated with Miami Twice, Bloomingdales, Sunset Place, Hot Topic or Stop Staring. We appreciate your interest in our creative outlook, and hope to continue to support our efforts.**_

_**~ / ~ / ~ KISMET UPDATE ~ / ~ / ~ **_

**_Kismet will now be updated through Live Journal!! The entire story will be updated through there from now on (Chapters 1-4 are currently up). Make sure to add us as a friend and click for Kismet to be able to recieve chapter updates. If you do not have a Live Journal account it's very easy, and free to create one. Shoot us an e-mail through there or PM us through here if you have any questions. _**

**_*An adult content notice DOES come up when you type in our link. If you are 18 *wink* and older, just click "Yes, I am at least 18 years old," and it'll re-direct you to our profile. It's just an extra pre-caution that must be taken since our story IS Rated M. _**

**_Here's the link. The link is also featured in our author profile page on here if you're too lazy (like me) to type it. _**

http://jessie0423(dot)livejournal(dot)com

* * *

"One cup, all purpose. One cup, all purpose. One cup, all purpose…" I continue to chant my mantra in my head as I sift through the pantry. _Sugar-no! Corn starch-no! Beans…why on earth do we have so many cans of beans? Ana, focus! Ok, here we go._ I found the, almost empty, canister of flour.

"All I need is one cup, _come on_!" I use a spoon to make certain not a molecule is spared, scrapping the last bit into the mix of butter, sugar, eggs, chocolate and vanilla. Personally, I think that sugar is getting a little too comfy with the eggs, but whom am I to judge?

I begin to churn by hand as my _Kitchen Aid_ watches helplessly while I roil the batter into sweet bliss. The chocolate begins to merge into soft swirls of delight; I can't help but dunk my finger to taste my new concoction.

I finish sucking the gelatinous batter stuck to my fingers. My cell is blasting the latest Rooney EP yet to be released to the public, I have connections. It's Jess.

"Hey, hey! What happened?" the phone cradled between my shoulder and ear.

"Hey it's me!" _Is she obvious or what_? The bowl has found its rightful place by my side as I continue to churn.

"Caller ID." I roll my eyes; we have the same intro **every time**!

"Gothcha." She used to have blonde highlights but doctors recommended she go back to her natural hair color. Not that the bleach was impairing her in anyway, it was just the doctors attempts to save what was left of the sanity of the people around her.

"So whatcha up to?" I continue to knead the batter with my right hand while balancing the huge vat of brownie mix on my left hip. I can feel the grinding of the ceramic bowl against my pelvic bone as my right hand swirls an endless design of figure eights.

"Ok so I was on my way to Bloomy's and I heard about this _Twilight_ fan meeting thing for '_New Moon_'. Apparently a bunch of fans were pissed off because the stuffed being leaked was nowhere near what Sasha Meyer had written and people were making a huge ordeal about it and yata-yata-yata. Long story short: Fans pissed. Mountain invented a contest and fans are being interviewed in NYC, L.A., Dallas, and Miami to come on to the set for a weekend, spend some time with the cast, and add some authenticity to the story line from a fan's POV! They won't be in Miami till early next month, but I figured if 93Rock was actually interrupting my Linkin Park session to tell me that crap, I _**definitely**_ had to call you ASAP. Ana? _Ana_? Are you still there?"

My head cocked to the left perked up and let my cell slide into the batter.

"Shit!"

"Ana? Ana? Why do I sound muffled?"

I dropped the bowl to the ground and started to dig through the mush to get my cell.

I found it; Jess was still asking if I had hung up.

I grabbed the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Jess! Jess! Don't hang up, for all that is more holly than Edward, don't hang up!" I had an ear full of mush, but I couldn't care less, I had to have the details!

"I'm still here, but it sounds like you have me wrapped up in a towel or something."

I looked frantically for a towel, a napkin, a tissue _anything_ to wipe off the batter from my cell.

I started licking the ear piece. "Ok, that's good enough."

"Jess? Now, details…give me details now!"

"Ok, Yoda. Well do you remember how we used to watch all those videos of leaked scenes from _Twilight_, but they weren't fully edited? Well, supposedly a scene from the new movie was leaked about an hour ago and of course the webmasters at '_Twilighters Anonymous'_ got a hold of it first and put it up on the site. A bunch of fans commented that the new director had no clue on how to, you know, direct. And they mentioned than the dialogue was shit, so they decided to give the screenwriter some time to outline the script and edit some of the info after she re-reads the novel, but the production company thought it would be a great idea to ease some fans off the problem and have them help out by being the solution. Ultimately they are looking for kinda like an assistant screen writer for a weekend. The criteria are on the production company's site. But it sounds pretty extensive, you have to have some kind of literature or thespian background, professional, polite, thick resume, and be a fan- well that last one is kind of a duh! But, yeah, you get me."

"Ok, before I drop the cell in the batter again let me ask you a few questions. Who the hell is Sasha Meyer and Mountain? I know you, of all people, are not referring to _**STEPHENIE**_ Meyer and _**SUMMIT**_. And another thing, oh my frackin' God, what the hell took you so long to call? And why are you on your way to Bloomingdales? We only have a month to prepare! What should I wear? What do I say? Oh my Edward!"

"Anita! Relax, you totally got this. Plus I think you should probably be more concerned with that literature background thing and the thick resume, those seem pretty important to people who are hiring. I think you should bring this up when you go to that mall tour thing this weekend."

"What do you mean 'relax'? And what am I going to ask them? 'Hey I heard there was this contest where you're going to pick a fan to help out on the set for a weekend. Can you please pick me?' I mean I could say that but I think that's a little much, don't you?"

"Use your charm. I know you know how to get what you want, when you want to."

"Good point. Are you coming over to work on strategies?"

"Umm…well….Bloomy's kinda has this sale going on today and I reeeaaaallllllllly want these _Via Spiga_ heals I saw in the mag from last weekend, so yeah…but I promise when I'm done I'll pass by to…umm, work on strategies…is that ok?"

"I can't believe you're so calm! You are unbelievable!"

"Well, than I guess I'm living up to your expectations, ha-ha. Ok, love you! Kiss, kiss! Bye!"

I still couldn't believe she was so calm about this. I guess she _did_ live up to my expectations.

~ / ~

The next forty- five minutes ticked by so slowly. I placed what was left of the brownie batter in to the oven. I couldn't concentrate on anything else but _Twilight_.

I heard Jess outside pulling up in the drive way. I opened the door for her to come in and sat back down at the table. There were only two days till I met Edi and Taylor at their mall tour and I had to make one hell of an impression, and who better to help me with that than "Miss. Drama Queen" herself.

"Hello, love."

I just looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

She sat across from me, and grabbed my hand like she always did.

"I don't know what to do…"

"What do you mean 'you don't know what to do'?! You are doing it! You so got this! You have **never**been so nervous! This isn't like you. I know you aren't going to freak out or anything, so I don't know what the hell you're so worried about."

"It's not that I'm not confident that I'll make a good impression or anything but remembering me out of the thousands of girls that are going to be there… it's damn near impossible!"

"Aahhh, see that's where _I_ come in. Ok so, I was at Bloomy's and guess what I got you?"

"What?"

She slid a thin brown box across the table. I opened it and revealed the most beautiful wrist length grey leather gloves. They felt like silk. They fit, well, they fit like a glove. I knew I loved her!

"This is the part when you say that you love me. And with that I am awesome and that I totally deserve a brownie. Those things smell amazing! You have one hell of a gift for baking; I can practically eat the air."

"Ok, you deserve a brownie, you _are_ awesome, and of course I love you! So what do you have planned for the gloves?"

"That's where my favorite surprise comes in! I stopped by our favorite little vintage store: _Miami Twice_, and guess what else I bought? It's from _Stop Staring_. I know, I know, you already have like half a closet of these things but this particular dress was a limited edition and I guarantee your ass would look amazing in this dress. It hugs _everything_! I tried it on, its fab! Here, put it on!"

She pulled out a grey frock. It was slightly below the knee- while still hugging the thighs, and it had puffed sleeves, plus a synched waist belt.

It. Was. Gorgeous!

"I'm thinking it says 'I'm too sexy without trying and I support the 40's.' What do you think?"

"I think you're right, and I also think that bag still isn't empty. What else did you buy?"

"Umm…nothing…ok, fine! I bought that red dress they had online but for like fifty bucks less. It's from last season. But I'm in love with red, and it just kept asking me to take it home with me, and you know that I believe in adoption…so…I adopted it!"

I was puzzled, but this is her way. Plus she got me a killer dress; with some sexy gloves… she was beyond forgiven!

~ / ~

The day had arrived. I called Jess at 3am to see if she was still up for going to _Sunset Place_ for the mall tour. We decided that 4 o' clock was a decent hour to stand in line, considering we had a chemistry class that Saturday morning at 10.

"Hello…?" She sounded drunk; she must have still been hung-over from the previous night.

"Hey, hey, it's me. Are you still sleeping? Roll your ass out of bed, grab some sweats and let's go! We have to be there as soon as possible, there are people that camped out for these tickets!"

"Why. Are. You. Yelling?!"

"Jessie Marie! Get your ass out of bed, and hurry up. I will be outside in twenty minutes. Bye."

"Wait, wait! Where are we going?"

"Jess, my patience is wearing thin. We are going to _Sunset_ to stand in line for the tickets to see Edi and Taylor later on. We had this planned. Is any of this coming back to you…Jess? Jess?"

"No babe, she said she was getting thin, and at sunset she was going to get her ticks removed at _Lord and Taylor's_, she had a pain…"

"Jessie you know that's not what I said! Tell Francisco I say 'Hi', and, 'Good morning sunshine.' But you get up and get dressed, you have 17 minutes."

"She says she's hoping you die. I swear, so I'm leaving now cause Ana wants to drive me crazy. She is getting back at me for when I made her wait in line for six hours to see _The Dark Night_. So yeah, Ana...I'll be waiting outside. If I fall asleep in front of my house before you get here, honk your horn and flash your high beams so I know it's you."

"Why do you need me to honk the horn and flash the lights? Isn't one of the two enough?"

"No, because if you only honk, I won't be able to see you and I might run inside thinking you're a rapist or a serial killer or something which is why you need to flash your lights. But if you only flash your lights and don't honk the horn I might think you're a serial killer or a rapist that's trying to blind me to distract me…Ana?"

"…I'll be there in 15…"

"K."

I had suggested several psychologists throughout our friendship, but they usually end up paying me to tell her they moved or something along those lines.

~ / ~

"Finally! I can't believe we had to do another line _after_ we already had the tickets!"

"Relax, Jess. So far so good, there's only twenty people ahead of us. How am I looking?"

"Utterly fabulous! And B.T.W. the jail bait is hot and is totally eating you alive. You're such and f-ing cradle robber. He's really cute…when is he turning 18?"

"Focus, Jess! Hey, is he really looking at me?"

"Oh yeah, he's totally eye-fucking you!"

I felt incredibly accomplished. I knew this was going well so far, and then it occurred to me.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"How the hell do you eye-fuck a person?"

"You know every time you look at that Rob guy?"

"Yeah…"

"And you are totally envisioning him biting your neck and pinning you up against a wall in a broom closet?"

"…Yeah?" She was pretty spot-on. Minus the broom closet setting, I'm a classy girl! I was thinking more of a secluded forest somewhere in the Pacific Northwest-_hey, I'm Twilight fan after all_.

"Yeah, well you have been eye fucking for a _**while**_!"

We glanced at each other slowly, turned forward, and glanced again. All it took was one smile and we began a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I saw Taylor pull a body guard over and point at us. The bulky man came over. Jessie's self control was diminished.

"Are you the guy we have to fuck to get ahead of the line?" She winked at him suggestively.

He leaned forward a little and whispered something into her ear and then loudly proclaimed:

"If you leave quietly now, we will give you a full refund and allow you to stay for the questions and answers session later on, but you have to leave the signing now."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of _Hot Topic_ where the signing was being held.

"What the fuck was that Jessie? We were almost there! How could you?!" I thrashed my arm away from hers, and lunged towards her neck.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to kill you! It won't hurt as much if I just push you off the third story, you need to suffer!" I lashed forward again.

"Holy crap, you really are trying to kill me. Like, literally! That's not cool dude, especially when killing me won't get you the address of the hotel where Mr. Edi --- and Taylor whatever are expecting your attendance."

"If you are joking, you have no idea what I'll do to you!"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds sexy…I'm kidding!"

"About what?" I responded quickly, almost cutting her off.

"About the sexy thing. The rest is true. We have to go to Ocean Ave; they are staying in South Beach. I had the exact address memorized but I seem to have suffered some trauma that has caused me to lose some of my short term memory…Who are you?"

"Ok, I'm sorry." I placed my arm around her waist as she did the same with mine. We casually strolled back to the car as she told me exactly what the body guard had whispered.

"So he wasn't eye fucking us?"

"He thought you looked interesting, and he thought it was cool that we were chill. The dude said we looked like some cool chicks that he could hang out with."

"Ok, so where to?"

"South Beach. He said to be there around 7ish."

"Cool beans, so what do we do till then?"

"I still feel a little hung-over. We could go to Sand Bar in the Grove for a bit."

Six-thirty rolled around. Jess was doing tequila slammers at the bar, in her defense it was a buy-one-get-one free special. I would typically be slamming my shot glasses with her, but my stomach was in knots...

I caught her attention and tapped on my wrist, indicating that she had fifteen minutes to get some coffee in her and sober up. She came quietly without hesitation and placed her arm around my side.

"Why are you so nervous? You look amazing and you can charm a vampire into becoming a vegan! "

"I'm not nervous, I'm just thinking, okay?"

I propped myself up, arched my shoulders back, and gave a good toss to my hair. I was officially ready to meet my fate.

~ / ~

We arrived at the hotel, left the car with the valet and strolled over to the front desk. We introduced ourselves as the guests of Mr. Fritz Megee: the code name that we were instructed to use. The concierge looked up beyond his glasses and raised his left eye brow.

"You are the guests of whom?" He smirked.

"Listen sparky, you heard me!" Jess retorted.

"Jessie! Relax! Sir, we were told to inform the front desk of our arrival and give you the guest name." I explained calmly while gripping Jess' waist tightly.

"Okay, let me check that."

About ten minutes later we were on our way up to room 1001. Slowly but surely the knots in my stomach began to tighten. This was _**it. **_My heart beat was regulated by the steps I took. I could barely hear myself think.

"1009, 1007, 1005, 1003… ok this is it Ana."

* * *

**_We LOVE review. So...review!_**

_**~ / ~ / ~ KISMET UPDATE ~ / ~ / ~ **_

**_Kismet will now be updated through Live Journal!! The entire story will be updated through there from now on (Chapters 1-4 are currently up). Make sure to add us as a friend and click for Kismet to be able to recieve chapter updates. If you do not have a Live Journal account it's very easy, and free to create one. Shoot us an e-mail through there or PM us through here if you have any questions. _**

**_*An adult content notice DOES come up when you type in our link. If you are 18 *wink* and older, just click "Yes, I am at least 18 years old," and it'll re-direct you to our profile. It's just an extra pre-caution that must be taken since our story IS Rated M. _**

**_Here's the link. The link is also featured in our author profile page on here if you're too lazy (like me) to type it. _**

http://jessie0423(dot)livejournal(dot)com


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Information within has been primarily gleaned from registered parties. We do not own Twilight or any of its registered affiliates. Nor do we have any sort of relations with said actors (Sadly). We are not legally affiliated with the Sutton hotel. We appreciate your interest in our creative outlook, and hope to continue to support our effforts.**_

_**~ / ~ / ~ KISMET UPDATE ~ / ~ / ~ **_

_**Chapter 6 is now up on Live Journal!!!**_

_**Kismet will now be updated through Live Journal!! The entire story will be updated through there from now on (Chapters 1-4 are currently up). Make sure to add us as a friend and click for Kismet to be able to recieve chapter updates. If you do not have a Live Journal account it's very easy, and free to create one. Shoot us an e-mail through there or PM us through here if you have any questions. **_

_***An adult content notice DOES come up when you type in our link. If you are 18 *wink* and older, just click "Yes, I am at least 18 years old," and it'll re-direct you to our profile. It's just an extra pre-caution that must be taken since our story IS Rated M. **_

_**Here's the link. The link is also featured in our author profile page on here if you're too lazy (like me) to type it. **_

http://jessie0423(dot)livejournal(dot)com

Chapter 2

Jessie's deafening knocks brought up a heating pang at the base of my neck. Slowly the door to room 1001 was unlocked and with the same fluidity, was swung ajar. Beyond the doorframe we found a young strapping man beaming with glee as he shook our hands and offered us drinks.

"Hey I'm Jessie, and this is Ana." We took the drinks and nodded a 'thank you'.

"Hello, Jessie. Ana. It's awesome to meet you. We love to interact with the fans, but personally you two seemed interesting, I mean those dresses say it all!" He offered up seats on the balcony.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are sitting on your balcony! I am such a huge fan! I'm in love with everything Twilight, and the cast looks amazing! I really can't wait to see the end result!" I was a little out of breath. It wasn't just the excitement, it was also the view. Stunning! He picked up our empty glasses, and asked if we wanted refills.

"Sure, I would love one, thanks. Ana? You want to let go of the glass so he can get you another mojito?"

My fingers were constricting the glass so tightly. I was so elated to be there that the glass was the only thing keeping me from not jumping off the railing, amusing I could fly. Taylor took our glasses and walked back into the room. I watched as he sauntered over to the kitchen and began mixing our drinks.

"Ana! Stop staring at his ass and take in the view."

"Iam **not** _staring_ at his ass, I am simply admiring the determination that it took for him to get to this physic. He was not nearly as brawny ten months ago, I'm sure it took one heck of a stringent workout regimen."

"I am referring to the ocean…it looks so delicate from up here." She trailed off, mesmerized.

I didn't notice anything else worth my attention save for Taylor and his biceps._**Man**__ he's bulked __**up**__! I think he's growing out his hair for the next movie too…Ok, I really needed to stop staring at this kid- he might assume that I was some sort of a child molester! Wait! He's not old enough to drink! I guess since he's famous he can do what he wants, hell I did. Ok stop thinking!_

"Ana? _Ana_? Ana?" She pinched my arm to bring me back.

"What?!"

"Stop staring so much, you're going to burn holes through his clothes. Plus, don't forget he's still jail bait."

"I'm not trying to burn holes through his clothes! Jeez Jess. I'm still just in shock, that's all."

"Hey, I'm just saying! Ok, he's coming back!"

We adjusted ourselves casually, and thanked him for the drinks.

"So, Tyler, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She sounded awfully challenging in my opinion.

"It's Taylor, and no I don't drink. Mine is virgin." He responded casually.

"Sorry Taylor. I'm not an addict to Twilight, but Ana knows the books better than ANYONE out there. As-a-matter-of-fact, if you were to hold some sort of contest to help out the screen writers by choosing a mostly sane fan to give their input for…I don't know, let's say a weekend, she would definitely be your girl."

_Is she blunt or what?_

"She drives me to drink." I guzzled down the rest of mojito number 2.

"No I don't, I drive you _to_** the** drinks."

"Any way, never mind her. She's a cynical masochistic adrenaline rush. Good only in small doses. Kinda like espresso."

He smiled as he sat down next to me. I made him laugh! I-MADE-HIM-LAUGH! Gosh he has the best smile.

"Yeah, I have a friend like that. It's tough to keep away from them though, right? They're like crack! You just keep coming back because they are so much fun."

"Absolutely!" I looked up at him from my drink. We exchanged smiles.

"Ana, Taylor: Not that I mind you two talking about me like I'm not here, but I think we are wasting the night up here. Look at that water! I have never seen the ocean so serene at night. We should be walking along the shoreline. Would anyone care to join me?"

"I think you're absolutely right." I heard a familiar voice call from within the room.

"Oh my gosh! Edi! I love you! You make one hell of a Laurent! I can't wait to see you in action!" I jumped up and shook his hand. Taylor followed and stepped into the room offering his hand to mine. As I felt my fingers glide onto his palm I felt a sudden rush.

"So then I guess you'll be my date." Edi wrapped his arm around Jess and pulled her in closer.

"Depends… Are you good in bed?" She pulled herself away a bit.

"Why? Are you easy?" He tugged her back.

"Perhaps, but I don't sleep with actors on the first date." She pulled herself away completely.

"You don't sleep with _actors_ on the first date?" He entwined a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Nope, I'm only easy for rock stars." She pulled her hair back and tossed it over her left shoulder.

"I play the cello. Does that count?" He raised his right eyebrow

"Close enough!" She shrugged her shoulders as Edi wrapped his arm around her waist a second time, leading her into the hall.

~/~

Jessie and Edi were far behind us as they continued their witty banter. Neither of them was sexually interested in the other but they proceeded to exchange innuendo after innuendo with the occasional giggle. I think they were practicing for real-life scenarios.

"Wow, Jess was right. The ocean does look lovely tonight." I mentioned offhandedly as I nodded back to check on Jess and Edi. They were still trailing and exchanging pick-up lines. I took a glimpse up at Taylor as he flashed me a smile, and then I glanced back to Jess again. Now they were attempting to build a sand castle and arguing over whose tower could withstand the flow beach line sweeping in. Jessie's looked sturdier from this distance.

"What are they five?" I remarked quietly.

"No, I'm ten actually! And he's twelve!" Apparently I had not been quiet enough.

"She seems like a hand full?" He laughed.

"She's an f-ing full time job…At a mental hospital…In the insanity ward…On a bad night…And with no meds! But I love her…Most days."

He continued to laugh. I smiled at Taylor as he led me through the embankments of sand. We stopped to listen to the waves and admired the red moon. I commented on how the ensemble of actors was amazing, and what a huge fan I was of the series. We talked about Stephenie Meyer, and how awesome she was. 'You'll meet her, and fall in love with her. She's absolutely the best!' Those were his exact words. I felt like I was being interviewed! He had more questions than I did! I felt almost selfish because I was talking more about myself than anything else. We talked for hours.

"So how did you get into the series?" He questioned.

"Actually, that lunatic behind us was the one that started all this. Actually, no, that's a lie! It was her boyfriend that started my obsession. A friend of his suggested he tell Jessie about the series, she researched it a bit, and two days later we both went and purchased all four novels. She didn't get into them as much as I did but she loves vampires so she read all four. We finished the books within a week or so. I know it's pathetic!" I dug my face into my hands.

"I read them within a month between shooting. They were amazing. Not pathetic. So are you Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Team James! I hope _**he**_ wins!" Jessie yelled from where she was still building up her tower. At the rate she was going, that tower will be capable of withstanding hurricane-strength waves!

"Hey, what about me?" Edi looked up at her.

"Your sexy too honey, but keep digging my moat."

"Ok."

I turned back to Taylor who was laughing hysterically.

"I told you she was too much. She plans on going to the premiere of the movie and telling fans that Edward dies. She's sick."

"Does she want to start a riot or what?"

"She _is_ the riot."

We laughed.

"So, you didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Are you a Team Edward or Team Jacob…Or Team James?" He smiled and rolled his eyes as he waved to Jessie, still building away.

"I'm sorry, I think your great but I'm utterly in love with Edward. Mortals no longer hold the appeal they once did. Furthermore, the only human that holds a candle to Edward would be Rob. He's my fantasy come to life. "

"Are you seriously that obsessed with a fictional character?"

"Oh, yeah, as a heart attack. And you would be surprised at how many, mostly sane, fans agree."

"Then you got it."

"I got _what_?"

"The job. I know about the contest through Summit. They are giving free rein to the fans, and I think that's a great idea. Most girls I meet usually just talk about how much they love the characters and how 'cute' the vamp squad is. Don't get me wrong, they are all great actors, and the fans are amazing. They are the ones that have turned this whole series into the phenomenon it is but not many of them speak with the same passion and dedication you just did. And for you to lose all interest in 'normal' guys because of a fixation on a fictional character, that really does say something. I don't think you're crazy or anything… I fell for Alice. I actually think you would be great! If you are willing to do the work, I think we can really do something here. Ana?"

"…Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"How much can you bench press?"

"What?"

"How much can you bench press?"

"About 180, why? What does that have to do with the contest?"

"Ok good. Well, after I tell you that I am totally up for the job, I might faint and I want to make sure that I don't land face forward into the sand-not very attractive."

"So you'll do it? Ana? You look sick, are you ok?"

I heard Jessie and Edi making their way over.

"What's wrong with her? Did you propose or something?" I heard Jessie questioning Taylor. I was absolutely speechless. This was the opportunity of a life time! To get a chance to work with such a melting pot of professionals at the top of their game. I could not put thought into words.

"I just asked her if she would be interested in that contest, and she just froze." Taylor was waving his hands before me.

"Oh my gosh! Really? That's awesome! She accepts. This is her way of saying yes. That or she starts talking like Yoda, which I think is really cute… But yeah, she totally accepts that challenge, and can't wait to start. Look she's still breathing- that means she agrees. So how do we go about this? Are we rigging the contest?"

"Somewhat, I'm going to speak with Andy, the guy in charge of the contest, and find out exactly what we would have to do. I don't want to say we are rigging it for a few reasons, mainly because we can't afford any lawsuits. Also, this has to be kept secret for at least another two months. They will still interview fans for the next month or so, I think they start next month. After the interview process, we will wait a few weeks and then announce the winner. So what do you say?"

_Kismet. That's all I could think of. _

~ / ~

A month had passed. The contest came and was dismissed just the same. I didn't think much more of Taylor or Andy and just continued with my days trying not to get my hopes up. A week passed and that feeling of hopelessness began to set in.

Day 38

Day 39

Day 40

Day 41 ...I'm in the shower and I hear my phone blaring behind the door. I assumed it was Jessie. I was supposed to be meeting her at 9 at the Sandbar and it was already 9:15. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. My phone began to ring again. "Are you really that persistent?!"

I flung the bathroom door open, slammed it behind me and tossed myself on to the center of my bed where my phone lay restlessly vibrating and chanting my 'tune of the week'.

"Why the F are you calling me as 'private'? I'll be there in half, just give me a minute and I'll call you when I'm near the Grove."

"Hey Ana, I'm actually nowhere near the Grove. I'm in Andy's office going over some paper work. I just need some of your info so we can make the hotel reservations and figure out what we will do for transportation. Plan to leave Miami in a month. I know it's really short notice but we need you over here as soon as possible. Ana? Are you still there?"

"Of course I'm still here! I don't think I could hang up if my life depended on it!" I exclaimed, and then I heard the calamity in the background: I was on speaker phone…great.

"Taylor, you had me on speaker?!"

"Not anymore...you're cute."

"No my dear, _you _are cute." I retorted.

"Ok, so basically we are going to get you on a plane to Vancouver. We are all staying at _The Sutton_. It's a pretty basic room, bed, desk, kitchen, cable. I think you might have to share a room since you'll only be with us for a weekend, but you'll have a blast. We are all like one little family. And of course you'll get a chance to meet your fantasy man incarnate. He'll be filming the break-up scene that week. You'll more than likely see the finished product of what's been shot and critique it from there."

"Ok, so what do you need from me?"

~/~

One month later, I hopped on a plane to Vancouver.

"Ok, don't forget to bring me back something good!" I heard Francisco yell in the background as I said my farewells to Jessie.

"Tell Cisco I'll bring him back his own Alice."

"Ana says she's going to bring you back your own Alice." I heard Jessie pass the message.

"What's an Alice? Does it taste good? Is that like a Canadian chocolate bar?" He questioned.

"I'll give _you_ a Canadian chocolate bar! Anyways, never mind him! So you have fun, and don't do anything I would! Actually, you should totally do something I would. Starting with…"

"Please don't go there!"

"Ok, I'll try not to…" She snickered.

"Jess, be nice to Cisco."

"I'll try. So you're going to be gone for an entire weekend? What will I do without you?" She sighed.

"Oh, I can think of a few things. So I'll see you when I get back, right?"

"Definitely! I need all the details on how you swooned over Rob." She laughed.

"There will be no _swooning_ thank you very much! I am going as a professional fan to help in whatever way I can."

"Sure Ana…call me when you land; I want to make sure you got there safely. I miss you already!" She sounded like she was tearing up; her voice was a little scratchy.

"Ok _**Mom**_! I'm only going to be gone for two days, but in all fairness, I miss you too. I'll call you later. Muah!"

And with that, I shut down my cell, eased into my seat and prepared for the longest plane ride of my life. The flight attendant passed by my seat and asked if she could get me anything before we took off; I was looking a little pale and nervous. She was portly and no more than 5'3, with maternal warmth to her demeanor.

"No, thank you. I'll be ok." I responded.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a drink or something? I mean its 12 pm somewhere right?"

"Thank you, I'm just a little nervous: New job."

"Well in my ten years, I have gone through quite a few terminals. What helps me relax is thinking about all the great people that I'm going to have the opportunity of working with. Maybe if you think of that, it'll help some." She patted my shoulder and slid extra cookies onto my trey, pressed her finger to her lip and winked before walking away.

_Why can't flying always be this pleasant_?

~ / ~

I woke up while the plane landed in Houston. I walked over to my connecting terminal and I noticed a tall young man standing in front of me waiting to be checked in. He looked pretty good from this angle. Nice broad shoulders, wide back, thick neck…

"Mr. Lutz, seat H row 18. Enjoy your flight to Vancouver." The check-in flight attendant scanned his boarding pass, and he flashed her that debonair smile I know so well.

I didn't recognize him without the darker hair. I couldn't believe this was Kellan, standing right in front of me…and I didn't even faint!_ I'm getting pretty good at this meeting gorgeous stars thing_.

"Ana Alfonso, seat G row 10. That's an aisle seat, enjoy your flight." She handed me back my boarding pass as I walked swiftly towards the open door.

_Ok, he was in row 18, seat H…row 18, seat H…row 18, seat H. Ok, all I have to do is by pass him and hope to God __**seat J**__ is vacant…please-let-it-be-vacant! Please let it be vacant! Please let it be vacant!_

I snuck passed him, beneath his line of sight. I criss-crossed through three rows to avoid congestion, up five and crossed one last time to row 18.

_Seat H is still vacant. Perfect_.

I snuck into seat J, and begged the elderly woman sitting there to take my seat closer to the restrooms. But she would not budge. I dejectedly walked back to my seat. At least it was on the outside of the aisle, I wouldn't have to leap over two sets of legs to use the restroom when the time came.

_That's right Ana, look on the bright side._

"Excuse me, miss?" A young woman about 6 months pregnant addressed me.

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok with you if we traded seats? I really don't feel comfortable being by the emergency exits. I purchased both seats but since my husband was unable to make the trip, you would have the row to yourself."

"Sure, that's fine." I accepted her proposal.

I began to read through the emergency strategies of what to do if we had to crash land in the water. I immediately felt it necessary to flag down a flight crew member.

"Excuse me. This says I have to do _**what**_?! I don't think I can handle having to wait for everyone to exit safely. I don't want to inconvenience anyone but I really don't think I can be calm enough to do this." I held out the pamphlet and pointed at the plane chopped in half floating in the middle of the ocean with burning wings. I noticed a little arrow pointing at a happy faced stick figure. The tag on the arrow read, "Y_ou."_

"Ok, ma'am that's fine, but we are about to take off. If you can wait about twenty minutes till we are at a cruising altitude and the seatbelts lights have gone off, I will make some arrangements for you to move to a vacant seat. This flight was almost booked to capacity except for about ten seats in the very back of the plane." She explained calmly.

"Which rows in the back?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Let me get back to you."

"Ok, but what if we have to crash land before the seatbelt lights go off and we reach cruising altitude? What do I do then?"

"Well, that doesn't usually happen. Flying is the safest way to travel! I'm sure we will have a safe flight."

"Yes, I hope so too. I'm sure that's what most people say before they **do** crash."

"Don't worry miss, I would usually change your seat immediately but since the flight is so crowded, it would be very difficult to find a vacant seat. My apologies."

"That's fine. Thank you any way."

She smiled and walked away.

~/~

Twenty-five minutes had passed, and as promised the flight attendant came back to my side with a seating chart and some options.

"We had a slight altercation with another passenger, I'm very sorry it took me so long to get back to you." She smiled.

"That's fine, thank you. So, any good seats?"

"I'm sorry, as I said, this flight is packed. I have all seats available in rows 31, 36, and 37. Which would you prefer, aisle or window?"

"Ok, I'll take row 36 seat J." I started picking up my things.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry. Of all the seats that one is taken. You can pick any other seat, though. Oh, wait! Actually the woman sitting in that seat was originally in **row 18 seat J**, would you prefer that seat? It's closer to the exits."

_Kismet. That's amazing._

I gathered my things quickly and followed her up the aisle. "Ok Miss. Alfonso, here's your new seat. Enjoy your flight."

I sat down next to him and attempted not to look in his direction. I glanced at his hands. A copy of _New Moon_!I, conveniently enough, had my copy of _New Moon_ on hand so I began to skim through the pages to refresh my memory. He glanced over and smiled at me. I'm pretty sure I smiled back but I was so mesmerized by the purity in his eyes I couldn't remember. Plus he's just so frackin' hot, who would?!

"Are you a big fan?" He asked casually as he closed his book.

"You could say that…I actually won a contest that's going to allow me to be a part of the next movie. I'm pretty excited about that. I'm—"

"Ana?"

"Stalker?"

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. Taylor told us he met you in Miami a few weeks earlier. We all know about you and your crazy friend…what was her name…? Jessie! Yeah, Edi said he had a lot of fun with her, and that you were really sweet. Nice to be the first to meet you, I'm Kellan." He held out his hand, I took it.

"You're the third person to meet me, but who's really keeping track?" We laughed for a bit.

"So do you want to play twenty questions?" He asked.

"You have 19 more to go…"

"Ok, not counting that one. What's your favorite candy?"

"I _**love**_ candy necklaces. They have a variety of flavors and portable, without having to take up any space. What are you doing?" He began to dig through his bag before I was finished.

"I just happen to have, right here in this very back-pack, a candy necklace with your name on it. Literally! They never have my name so I just grabbed the first one I saw. I am, also, a big fan of their versatility." He let out a quiet laugh before handing me the, still wrapped, necklace.

"They spelled my name wrong. It's A-N-A not A-N-N-A. But this will do." I un-wrapped the necklace and placed it over my head. It must have been a jumbo necklace because it came past my bust line.

"Can I have a **bite**?" He questioned suggestively raising his brows.

"Depends… Will you be aiming for a major blood vessel or just the necklace?" I gave him a skewed smile. _Bite me_!

"I'll try my best, but it _is_ tempting… Try not to scream." He trailed off with a whisper as he began to lower his head towards the necklace.

I clenched my eyes shut at the thought of him gripping his teeth around my flesh and goose bumps began to rise up behind my neck. I felt his teeth trail along the base of my neck as his tongue picked up the necklace. He bit off a few beads of candy, and glanced up at me.

"You ok?" He looked a bit puzzled by my reaction.

"**Don't** do that." I was gripping the arm rest for dear life.

"What did I do?" He began to laugh.

"You have no idea how much frustration accumulates over the course of 21 years." I began to loosen the grip I had on the arm rests and started to feel the blood in my fingers rush from the compression.

"What? Sexual frustration?" He questioned.

"Uhh…**yeah**!" I retorted.

"Oh, gotcha! Ok let's get back to the twenty questions." He turned to face me as he lifted the middle arm rest to make himself more comfortable and tucked me under his shoulder. I felt like I was nuzzling my brother… My very good looking, nice bodied brother… That acts. He gave me a tight-bear-like hug, and continued.

"You have 18 left." I remarked.

"I'll come up with some good ones- it's a long ride."

_I don't think you can top the necklace_.

_**We LOVE reviews! So…review! **_

_**And yes…we did get the candy necklace idea from that recent video. Hee, hee!**_

_**~ / ~ / ~ KISMET UPDATE ~ / ~ / ~ **_

_**Kismet will now be updated through Live Journal!! The entire story will be updated through there from now on (Chapters 1-4 are currently up). Make sure to add us as a friend and click for Kismet to be able to recieve chapter updates. If you do not have a Live Journal account it's very easy, and free to create one. Shoot us an e-mail through there or PM us through here if you have any questions. **_

_***An adult content notice DOES come up when you type in our link. If you are 18 *wink* and older, just click "Yes, I am at least 18 years old," and it'll re-direct you to our profile. It's just an extra pre-caution that must be taken since our story IS Rated M. **_

_**Here's the link. The link is also featured in our author profile page on here if you're too lazy (like me) to type it. **_

http://jessie0423(dot)livejournal(dot)com


End file.
